As primeiras vezes de Remus Lupin
by Rach Tennant
Summary: Remus Lupin teve varias "primeiras vezes". Os primeiros choros, os primeiros beijos, as primeiras transformações... Eis aqui as que Sirius Black, presenciou e ajudou a controlar, e como isso afetou o relacionamento dos dois. Cap 1 on.


**Prólogo**

Havia cinco coisas na vida de Remus que só Sirius tinha presenciado - e participado. O que se pode mudar em algumas noites?

**Capitulo 1 - O primeiro choro**

Sirius Black não fazia ideia do motivo, mas Remus estava triste. Andava cabisbaixo nos últimos dias. No começo, Sirius atribuía ao fato da lua cheia estar chegando, mas depois que o período já havia passado, Black realmente ficou preocupado. Remus não era o tipo falante. Era quieto, na dele. Mas não deixava de rir e prestar atenção no que os marotos falavam, e estava sempre disposto a ajuda-los nas lições e nos trabalhos. Ultimamente, acordava mais cedo que os amigos, deixava o quarto e só era visto durante as aulas e refeições. Depois dos jantares, subia ao dormitório e, quando os outros subiam para dormir, já havia adormecido.

Peter era lesado demais para prestar atenção naquilo, e Potter, mesmo já tendo reparado, não ligava muito – afinal estava sempre a perseguir Evans, e para ele, Lupin só estava sendo ele mesmo. Mas Black ligava. Era o quinto ano dos meninos em Hogwarts, e, como James estava apaixonado, Sirius precisava de alguém que prestasse atenção nele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Mas Sirius estava certo de que descobriria, e seria naquela noite.

Terminado o jantar, Remus pediu licença e levantou-se, saindo do salão. Nem bem atravessava a porta e Sirius foi atrás. Subiram os dois ao dormitório masculino, e Remus já tirava a camisa quando Black pigarreou.

"Escuta Moony..."

"Sim?" Perguntou, tirando a calça logo em seguida. Sirius o olhou e corou ao perceber que o menino só usava uma cueca. Remus percebeu o olhar e corou ao mesmo tempo. Trocaram um olhar cúmplice, mas logo dispersaram.

"É que... Bem... você anda meio distante... eu só queria saber... sabe, se eu fiz algo de errado..." Black simplesmente não tinha jeito para conversas sérias, muito menos enquanto Remus colocava a calça do pijama lentamente.

"Me perdoe, Padfoot... sei que ando meio diferente, é que não venho dormido direito. Então... bem, você sabe como fico quando não durmo direito... Acho que preciso relaxar. Por isso venho pro dormitório tão cedo." Sirius sorriu. Se aquele era o problema, podia resolver. Pegou o amigo pelos ombros e o guiou até sua cama, fazendo-o, relutante, deitar com a barriga para baixo.

"Será que voce poderia me dizer o que quer fazer comigo, Sirius?" Perguntou, um pouco embaraçado.

"Algo que aprendi na vida. Uma massagem sempre resolve tudo. Agora o senhor pode, por favor, parar de corar e fechar os olhos?" E começou, lentamente, a passar a mão pelos ombros do loiro, apertando os nervos e arrancando gemidos baixinhos do mesmo. Não que Lupin quisesse gemer, mas ele simplesmente não tinha controle de seus gemidos. E Black tinha mãos magicas. Ao mesmo tempo em que sua massagem doía, aliviava toda a pressão e tensão que existia no musculo. Logo, percebendo que Remus relaxava e não ficava mais tenso, desacelerou o movimento das mãos e a massagem passou a ser um carinho. Suas mãos desciam e subiam pelas costas do loiro, alisando suas cicatrizes. Lupin queria corar, mas estava morrendo de sono e não aguentou, dormindo na cama do moreno.

Era claro que Black não seria capaz de acorda-lo, e, colocando o pijama e deitando na cama do amigo. Não estava com sono, mas assim que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro do outro notou algo de errado.

Algo de errado nele mesmo.

Estava claro que a um tempo, fazer carinho no amigo era algo que ele simplesmente desejava. Nunca fez em nenhuma menina que beijou, e muito menos em alguem da sua familia, mas tinha algo no lupino que atraia suas mãos e seu olhar. De uns tempos para cá, tudo o que o loiro fazia era uma desculpa para, de algum jeito, Sirius o tocar. Era claro que Remus percebia, mas atribuia ao fato de Black ter carinho reprimido. Sabia de sua história e de suas manias, portanto não ligou quando Black começou a segurar seu braço na mesa ou abraça-lo pelo ombro enquanto andava pelos corredores. Bom, aparentemente não ligou. O fato era que Lupin simplesmente ansiava cada vez mais pelos toques do moreno, mas tentava ao menos não pensar na hipótese de sentir algo a mais por ele.

O moreno suspirou, inconformado por ficar tão confuso quando o assunto era Moony. Foi aí que percebeu que não devia ter feito aquilo. O cheiro do loiro entrou delicadamente nas narinas do moreno. Como era um animago, seu olfato era muito mais forte, e fazia com que o cheiro do outro ficasse tão forte que era como se ele estivesse ali, do seu lado.

Infelizmente, não estava. Black passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso. Revirou-se na cama do amigo por alguns minutos, até ouvir os amigos voltando. Os dois não estranharam a troca de cama dos amigos, e foram dormir, achando que Black já pegara no sono.

Era mais ou menos duas horas da manhã quando ouviu um soluço. Abriu os olhos, e, sem se mexer, ouviu um choro vindo de sua cama. Era baixinho, mas sofrido. Levantou-se silenciosamente e andou até sua cama, onde Remus estava.

"Moony?" Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama, onde o amigo estava deitado, com os olhos fechados e lagrimas escorrendo. Abriu os olhos, e tentando dar um sorriso torto, enxugou as lagrimas.

"Nada, Padfoot, esta tudo bem" Sirius o olhou, com as sobrancelhas enrugadas.

"Se estivesse tudo bem, Lupin, você não estaria chorando. Por favor, Remus, me conte o que aconteceu"

"Não-não é nada" tentou sorrir novamente, mas falhou, e pareceu, durante alguns segundos, que ele precisava desesperadamente de ajuda.

"Eu não acredito em você" Sussurrou, sentando na cama ao lado do amigo.

"Foi só um pesadelo. Nada demais." Foi aí que Sirius entendeu. O problema não era falta de sono, e sim os pesadelos.

"Há quanto tempo anda tendo pesadelos, Mo-ny?" perguntou, e em um segundo viu a face de Remus se contorcer e percebeu que ele começara a chorar. E chorava abertamente, como se desistisse de tentar ignorar o sentimento. Colocou as duas mãos no rosto, e começou a soluçar.

Sirius Black não teve alternativa a não ser deitar até ficar perto do outro e abraça-lo, aninhando-o como um bebê.

"Esta ficando pior, Sirius. Estou ficando mais perigoso. Ah, Sirius, eu não quero isso, faça parar. Eu não quero- não posso machucar vocês. Eu me vejo como um lobisomem nos pesadelos, Sirius. Sou um monstro." E continuou a soluçar. Agarrava o moreno como se ele fosse sua única esperança, apertando-o junto de si. Black tornara-se, em questões de segundos, seu bote salva-vidas.

"Não diga isso. Por favor, não diga nada. Você não é um monstro. Nada mudou. Eu te juro Remus, são só pesadelos. Nada mudou. Estou aqui Mo-ny, com você." E passou a fazer carinho no cabelo do loiro. Com uma mão, limpou suas lagrimas e, vendo que o outro ja havia se acalmado, puxou o lençol e os cobriu. Moveu o loiro, deitando-o direito em seu travesseiro e o abraçando de lado em seguida.

"O que...?" tentou perguntar.

"Vou dormir aqui hoje."

"Não precisa, Padfoot, está tudo bem. Não fique por minha causa, por favor..." fungou, tentando, novamente, passar confiança.

"Eu quero ficar, Remie." Sussurrou, apertando o braço em torno do loiro. Remus teria corado, mas naquela hora, não havia jeito nenhum de ter vergonha. Chorou nos braços do moreno, e só foi acalmado por ele. Logo, ter vergonha naquele momento não era uma opção.

Remus fechou os olhos e sorriu de lado, já com a respiração normal. Um pouco antes de dormir, passou o braço pela cintura do outro, que se aconchegou mais perto e, "acidentalmente", dormiram com as testas encostadas. Quem olhasse, diria que eles compartilhavam da mesma respiração, e, naquele momento, da mesma mente.

Pois os dois pensavam em como o outro era importante em suas vidas. De um jeito singular, sem Sirius não existia Remus, e vice-versa. Não importava qual era o tamanho de seu ego, Sirius Black tinha o coração mais puro e honesto de Hogwarts, que, diga-se de passagem, se abria sem pensar para o outro. Não havia segredos, nem egocentrismo, nem ignorância. Black passava mais tempo olhando o amigo do que pensava em si mesmo, e isso já era, para muitos, um grande começo.

Mal eles sabiam da verdade. A verdade, meus caros, era que Sirius Black estava irrevogavelmente apaixonado por Remus Lupin. E, _droga, _Remus Lupin tinha o melhor cheiro do mundo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da beta maravilhosa perfeita: <strong>__fsjgkjherogrçfkjdks que coisa mais linda! Amei, amei, amei cherie, você escreve tão bem que dfskghlkr... Fiquei muito feliz por betar isso e espero que vcs leitores gostem o tanto (que foi muuuuuuuuuito) quanto eu!_

**Nota da autora:** well, resolvi colocar essa coisinha fluffy aqui pra vocês perceberem que eu amo eles hadskjads e além do mais, é aniversario do nosso queridíssimo Remus John Lupin! iaaau! hehe, eu sei que ficou bem gay, e bem chatinho, mas é que eu simplesmente precisava homenagea-lo nessa data tão importante. Obrigada por ler, e por favorzinho, uma review?

_Ah, _e sim, vai ter continuação! mas eu preciso de estimulo né gente :3 por favorzinho! Acho que são, 5, 6 primeiras vezes, mas vocês terão que adivinhar qual a proxima! hehe

Com amor,

Rachel.


End file.
